Heil Freedom
by Laura-Grace
Summary: When the Animorphs get mysteriously transported back into WWII Germany, they’re surprised to discover exactly how their friendship would’ve turned out in the midst of insanity.
1. Tobias: A Jewish Name For An Aryan Boy

Heil Freedom

__

When the Animorphs get mysteriously transported back into WWII Germany, they're surprised to discover exactly how their friendship would've turned out in the midst of insanity.

A/N: All right, so it was originally supposed to be set in Denmark, but I found it more… interesting… to write it taking place in Germany. Recall, of course, the general attributes of the Animorphs. Tobias is blonde, I'm saying his eyes are bluish-green. Rachel and Jake are Jewish. Cassie is of African descent. Marco is of Hispanic descent. Ax, in human morph, is… not quite all there. Even in Andalite form, he's… not quite all there. Now that that's straight, let the story commence!

DISCLAIMER: I own virtually no one.

****

Chapter 1/ Tobias: A Jewish Name For An Aryan Boy

"Hey! Jake! Jake, you dummkopf! Open the window! It's COLD out here!"

16-year-old Jake Berenson poked a sleepy head out the window. "Marco? Wha—wha—what are you doing out there?"

"Trying to get you to come out here so we can discuss how we arrived here, duh."

"Whaddaya mean, how we arrived –hey, are we speaking German?"

"That's right, bro. Now come on, so we can get Tobias and Cassie and Rachel and possibly Ax."

"Right."

"I'm confused."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four."

"Me five."

"In logical order, I would be required to say 'Me six', however, I am not burdened with confusion, though I am perplexed at the idea that Tobias and I are in human morph without consciously morphing. Mm. Orf. Mmmorf. Morrrrrf. Morffffff. The sound of 'ph' does not sound like it is spelled. It is quite a conundrum. Con. Un. Drum. Um. A pleasant sounding word—"

"Okay," Rachel said snappishly, head resting on Tobias' shoulder. "So Ax knows what's going on. Ax, explain in simple terms, for Marco's sake, so we can all get back to bed. That and I must've seen a thousand 'Juden Verboten' signs on the way here and I am really feeling uneasy."

"It's simple." Ax said. "It's the fault of the Ellimist."

"You blame everything on all of two people, Ax. It's either the Ellimist's fault or it's the Yeerks' fault. Don't you ever get tired of it?" Marco asked.

"No. Nnn. O."

"Ax, we get it." Jake interrupted.

"The Ellimist has some _grand_ plan that he is forbidden to tell us—" Rachel muttered.

"—or interfere directly with, being bound by the rules of the age-old war he wages with Crayak." The rest chorused.

"Now that that's over, I declare this emergency meeting of the Animorphs adjourned." Jake proclaimed. "Tobias, if you don't mind, I'm crashing here for the night."

"Prince Jake, if I may point out that since you are already situated on the floor of Tobias' apartment, it is physically impossible for you to crash."

"Ax, shut up." Jake yawned. "G'night." Within five minutes, everybody but Tobias was fast asleep: Ax against the far wall, Jake sprawled out on the ground with Cassie curled up beside him, Marco leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, Rachel snuggled underneath the covers of the bed.

Tobias had cautiously stepped over his friends to make his way to the entrance hallway of the tiny apartment he lived in on his own. Something was telling him that this was more than just one of the sick and twisted battles between Crayak and the Ellimist.

Tobias silently opened the hallway closet, only to brush his fingers against a worn coat, pockets filled with papers. Letters, forms, notes…

__

Herr Tobias Dietrich;

As of the 1st of September 1936, you will be under the official watch and protection of the Hitlerjugend Berlin Division…

Herr Tobias Dietrich;

Herr Ernst Mandel has requested a meeting with you at your place of residence at 8:00 AM on August 20, 1936…

Tobias took a quick glance at his watch. _7:45 AM_. He cast a glance at the calendar. _August 20_, _1936._ "Aw, SHOOT! Guys, wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Wheresa slimy Yeerks?"

"Whahuh?"

"Whasgonon?"

"There is a problem, Tobias?"

"Uh, yeah. You need to leave. _Now_." Tobias said hurriedly, hauling Jake up by the arm, offering the other hand to Cassie to help her up, all while kicking random objects into their rightful places.

"Why?" Rachel yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, nothing, only I just realized there is a _Nazi official_ arriving here in exactly 13 minutes."

"What?!" Marco yelped, suddenly wide awake.

"That's what I said, too, now come on, and get out quickly, but inconspicuously." Tobias said hurriedly, while checking out the window. "Marco, Ax, you guys go now. Head down Wilhelmstrausse and don't run, whatever you do. Sure the Nazis don't like you, but right now they can't arrest you for being out before specified times, since it's only meant for the Jewish Germans right now."

"So what are _we_ supposed to do?" Rachel asked, clinging to Tobias' arm.

"Oh boy." Tobias groaned. "Cassie, go now and go down Friedrik Blvd. Avoid Maultilese Ave. at all costs."

"Uh, Tobias, that guy was arriving at 8, right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because it's 7:57 now."

"Don't think I don't realize that. All right, go down the hallway until you reach number 1019. Knock _softly _on the door and tell them I sent you. Now!"

Barely a minute after Rachel and Jake had disappeared behind Fraulein Ava's door, the sound of hobnailed boots sounded through the hall. Swearing under his breath, Tobias hastily pulled on a pair of trousers and shirt, attempting to make it look like he'd just woken up.

"Herr Dietrich!"

"Good morning, Herr Mandel." Tobias said, opening the door. "I'm sorry you had to arrive to such a mess, but I am not the most tidy of housekeepers."

"Quite all right, Herr Dietrich. You received my notice, I hope."

"Of course, Herr Mandel. What was it you wanted to speak with me about?"

Herr Mandel smiled benevolently at the teen. "Herr Dietrich, your given name is Tobias, ja?"

"That's true." Tobias answered warily.

"A rather Jewish name for an Aryan boy whose bloodline is purer than the Führer himself's."

'Not too much of an achievement, seeing as the Führer's mother was half-Jewish,' Tobias thought sarcastically. "My father had a Jewish comrade in the great war whose name was Tobias. He died in the last battle and my father swore to name his son after him." Tobias answered automatically.

"And your mother had no protests?"

"My father was head of the household. My mother had no choice in the matter."

"So where are your parents now?"

"They were undesirables for the Reich." Tobias answered evasively. "They were sent away with all other _Untermenschen_."

"Ah yes." Herr Mandel smirked. "Well, you have received your notice informing you of your new placement at the start of next month?"

"Yes." Tobias answered.

"You cannot enter this man's family with a Jewish name such as you have. That is why we have taken the liberty of securing a good, strong, Aryan name for you. No longer will you be Tobias. You will take your place in Herr Fritzenfeld's household as Theobald."

"Very well." Tobias responded.

"I will need all legal documents containing your name. I will issue you new identification. And please don't forget the meeting tonight."

"I won't, Herr Mandel. That I assure you." Tobias answered, digging into a drawer and producing his birth certificate, identity card, pedigree papers and various other form.

"You would not be setting a good example for the younger if you were to miss the meeting," Herr Mandel persisted. "And as a member of the _Hitlerjugend _in training for the _schullzstaffle_, it is necessary for you to be present at every meeting."

"I understand, Herr Mandel." Tobias repeated. "I will be present at 6:30 in the evening, as it is required."

"Very well. Heil Hitler."

"Heil Hitler." Tobias returned as he closed the door behind Herr Mandel.


	2. Night of Broken Glass, Night of Broken H...

Heil Freedom

A/N: All right, I know you're all just screaming "Why, Tobias? WHY?!" And I'm not too sure on the German translations, so forgive any errors.

DISCLAIMER: I own not a single person.

****

Chapter 2/ Night of Broken Glass, Night of Broken Heart

__

November 9, 1938 – 7:30 PM

"Boys!" Herr Mandel screamed. "You have all heard of the murder of one of our own by the _verfluchte jude_ in Paris! You see how the Jew Bolsheviks will try to take over the Fatherland! _Der Führer_ has ordered action against the Jews all over the Reich tonight! You will break into your groups and your group leader will instruct in the measures to be taken tonight!"

"Herr Dietrich, the instructions for tonight," Herr Mandel passed Tobias a sheet of paper. "Be sure your boys are well aware of the consequences if they damage Aryan property tonight."

"Of course." Tobias answered. "All you in Group 13, over here!"

A team of 12 boys between ten and seventeen years old assembled.

****

Measures to be taken against Jews tonight.

As a result of the death of Embassy Secretary Ernst vom Rath in Paris, anti-Jewish demonstrations are to be expected throughout the Reich tonight. The following instructions will be observed:

1. Demonstrations against the Jews and their synagogues will take place shortly. Measures will be taken to protect German lives and property (E.G., synagogues may be set on fire as long as there is no danger of spreading flames to neighbouring buildings).

****

b. Jewish shops and homes may be destroyed but not looted.

****

c. The officers assigned this duty will proceed to arrest as many Jews in all districts as the available jail space will hold. Primarily well-to-do Jews will be chosen.

"Now, _Hitlerjugend_ of the Berlin Division, you have your assignment, you have your neighbourhoods. Now load the trucks and go forth and _chase the Jews out_!"

The sounds of wild cheering unnerved every Jewish and non-Aryan occupant in the area. What were the Hitler Youth planning? It certainly wasn't an innocent camping trip.

"Cassie, tell me you're not going out there." Michelle Johansson shivered as the cheers became louder, and closer.

"I promised Rachel I would come over there tonight," Cassie replied, shrugging on her coat.

"No, Cassie, let me rephrase that," Richard Johansson stated. "You are staying right here. No telling what those madmen are doing tonight."

"I'll be careful, Daddy." Cassie laughed, going towards the door.

"Cassandra Lauren Johansson, you step away from that door!" Richard roared.

"Oh, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll stay here." Cassie sighed. "But I'm calling Rachel to let her know."

She picked up the receiver and dialed the Berensons. "Hey, Rach? Something's brewing out there with the HY tonight. I'm not going to attempt going out there. What? It's down in your end, too? Ay… Yeah, well, I'll see you another time." She hung up and hung her coat back up in the closet and looked out the window.

What seemed like thousands of Hitler Youth and SS officers were flooding the streets, screaming phrases such as "_Deutschland uber Alles_!" (Germany for the Germans!) and "_Verrecken juden-schweine_!" (Die Jew-pigs!)

"Mama, what they doing?" Sara whimpered. "Mama, why are they all screaming?"

"Sara, darling, come away from the window. And close the curtains. Jordan, go lock the doors. Rachel, go check and make sure the windows are all closed." Naomi ordered.

"You really think that's going to stop them, Mother?" Rachel asked wryly, but did as her mother asked anyhow.

"What did we ever do to them, any way?" Jean asked bitterly.

In unison, Tom, Jake, Rachel and Jordan responded, "We existed."

"You didn't hear about the Embassy Secretary, Mother?" Tom asked, looking much older than his 21 years.

"Ernst vom Rath, the one who was murdered? Yes, I did." Jean responded.

"He was killed by a Jew." Jake said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"And since we're Jewish, we are now part of the plot to overthrow Hitler and take over the world." Rachel added.

"That's ridiculous." Steve scoffed.

"That's what they think." Jordan finished, glaring out the window. "These are supposed to be the best years of my life. And I'm spending it wondering if I'm going to die today or tomorrow."

"Tell me about it," Jake, Rachel and Tom agreed.

"I'm sure England and France and America will intervene soon," Naomi said nervously. "It can't go on too much longer."

"Mother, Hitler has already broken virtually every law set in place since the Great War and England, France and America have done absolutely nothing."

The sounds of crashing glass and shots ringing out made the adults, including Tom, Jake and Rachel, frown.

"You guys, I don't think they're going to stop." Tom muttered. Jake and Rachel looked at each other momentarily, then said softly, "Fraulein Ava."

"What?" Everybody else asked.

"Fraulein Ava, in Tobias' apartment complex. She said if something like this were ever to happen in Germany, to come to her apartment." Rachel responded.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know this woman." Jean muttered.

"Now comes the difficult part." Tom muttered. "You four are all Aryan-looking. If you time it right, they won't notice you when you go through the streets. Throw a couple rocks. Look authentic. Jake, throw this on." He tossed him an outfit. "Should stop any suspicions."

Jake looked disgusted. "I'm not even going to ask why you have an Hitler Youth uniform."

"They don't mess with each other." Tom continued. Jake sighed and muttered something about having to burn himself to ashes when tonight was over, then disappeared into one of the bedrooms and emerged a few seconds later, looking sickened.

"Freaky," Tom commented. "Now, Jordan, here." He tossed Jordan another outfit.

"Now _this_, I really don't want to know." Rachel muttered and Jordan disappeared into the bedroom, coming back out in the girls' Hitler Youth uniform. 

"I feel like such a blasted traitor."

"All right, go. Sara, remember not to say anything about Jews." Tom said quickly.

"All right, Tom." Sara said, still looking at Jake apprehensively. She was clinging to Rachel's sleeve, then reached for her coat, only to have her hand slapped away by Jordan.

"You dummkopf!" Jordan hissed. "There's stars on our coats!"

"Ow!" Sara whined.

"_Now_, guys." Jake said through gritted teeth.

The four disappeared out into the crowds as they were turning onto the street.

Throughout Berlin, it seemed, it was all similar. Hitler Youth and SS officers were arresting Jewish men left and right and setting fire to every synagogue they found, after herding Jewish women and children into the synagogues to their fiery doom.

Sara continued to cling to Rachel's sleeve, looking more and more terrified, when a Hitler Youth about Rachel and Jake's age, approached with a girl a little older than Sara, who was looking around wide-eyed. "You're not from the Berlin Division." he said. "I don't think you're even Aryan. Sure, you _look_ Aryan but we can never be too sure, can we? Produce your papers."

Jake dug a shaking hand into his pockets and found nothing. "I left them at home by mistake," he bluffed. "I was just going to retrieve them now."

"No Aryan leaves their house without their papers." The boy smirked. "You're Jews! Oy! Jews over here!"

Immediately, they were swarmed by HY, eager to throw a punch. Instinctively, Jake and Rachel swung back while Jordan tried to battle her way out with Sara.

"What's going on here?" a forceful, yet familiar voice yelled.

"Herr Dietrich!" the boy who'd discovered them said, standing up straight. "Jews trying to escape!"

Jake and Rachel stopped fighting. _Dietrich? Tobias Dietrich? Was Tobias even Aryan? Why would Tobias be here?_

Like Moses parted the Red Sea, the Hitler Youth made a pathway for an SS officer, in full uniform, who snapped, "Return to your activities, boys. I'll handle it from here."

"Yessir, Herr Dietrich!" Each boy scrambled off, except for the one who'd called them in.

"It was you, Rudolf, who captured these Jewish swine?"

"Ja, Herr Dietrich. Trying to pass as Aryan Hitler Youth. They did not produce the proper papers."

"Good, Rudolf. You may return to your duties and I will see if Herr Fritzenfeld does not have room for another SS trainee. At the very least, I will inform Herr Mandel and you will promoted to the status of Elite Hitler Youth."

"Danke, Herr Dietrich." The boy gasped and ran off.

"Traitor," Jake hissed as the four got shoved roughly into a truck already filled to overflowing with other arrested Jews. He was bruised and bleeding from protecting the girls from the blows issued by countless Hitler Youth and SS officers.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Jew," Tobias said loftily, slamming the door shut and the truck rumbled off.

"Bloody traitor." Jake growled under his breath.

"Jake, Jake, what's going on?" Sara whimpered as she was crushed against Jake's legs as prisoners shifted endlessly in a futile attempt to get a few whiffs of fresh air.

"Hush, Sara." Rachel whispered, pulling her sister to her side and stroking the silky blonde hair. Jake could hear the sad, confused and betrayed tone in her voice. Poor Rachel was having a hard time grasping the idea that _Tobias_ was an SS officer and didn't care about her any longer, and replacing her with the idea of the Thousand-Year Reich.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Sara said softly.

"_No_," a stranger remarked sarcastically from across the truck. "This is a _great_ situation."

"Give the girl a break, Enoch." Another snapped. "She's only a child."

"Then why isn't she in Baruch Synagogue with _my_ children?" a third voice chimed in.

"Because our great and merciful God has spared her for His own purposes," yet another voice joined in the conversation.

"Rachel, I'm frightened," Sara whimpered again, pressing her face against her sister's side. "Rachel, don't leave me."

"Hush, Sara, I'm here," Rachel whispered, rubbing Sara's back.

They arrived at a jailhouse and the guards ran the whole group, plus a few other truckloads into cells built for three. They shoved about twenty into one cell.

Surprisingly enough, when Jake, Rachel, Jordan and Sara were pushed into their cell, a surprised voice said, "Rachel? Jake?"

Rachel and Jake both whirled around. "_Cassie_?"

Cassie pushed her way through the crowd, looking tearful.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't going out tonight." Rachel asked.

"We didn't," Cassie said, leaning against Jake's shoulder tiredly. "They charged in."

Jake, Rachel and Jordan all paled. "They went into houses?"

"Yeah. They… you know… my parents…" Cassie affirmed, voice trembling. Then her eyes went wide. "_No_."

"Mom…" Jordan whimpered.

"Mom, Dad, Tom…" Jake muttered darkly.

"It's all _his_ fault." Rachel growled.

"Guess what _we_ discovered tonight?" Jake told Cassie angrily.

"Tobias is an SS officer." Rachel cut in, finally giving up the struggle and letting the tears fall.


	3. Happy Birthday, Jake

Heil Freedom

A/N: Don't worry. I'm not going to kill everyone off. At least, I don't _plan _to…

DISCLAIMER: I own nobody. Nope. Not a one. Okay, maybe one.

****

Chapter 3/ Happy Birthday, Jake

__

November 23, 1938 - 11:45 PM

It had been two weeks since the night the Nazi guards were referring to as _Kristallnacht_: the Night of Broken Glass. They knew this because one innovative prisoner had started scratching a line on the brick for every day that passed. There were fourteen lines in total.

Most had given up hope of ever leaving this jail… alive. Daily, Rachel grew more worried for her sisters' safety and health as prisoners were taken away and never returned. When prisoners demanded to know where they were being taken, only "The Promised Land," was answered.

One man near the back of the cell had become severely sick. Another prisoner in the cell, a doctor, had whispered grimly, "Typhus." The afflicted man was constantly groaning in pain and shivering.

At this point, Jake nor Rachel nor Cassie had spoken much. Cassie spent most of her time sleeping away her grief; Jake and Rachel hadn't wanted to speak much for fear of frightening Jordan and Sara even more.

"What's the date today?" Jake asked under his breath.

"I believe it's the 23rd of November." the man keeping track of the date, Elisha, said.

"Happy birthday, Jake." Rachel said ironically.

"What a way to spend your birthday," Elisha commented. "So, how old are you now?"

"Eighteen," Jake answered.

Just as the sun started to peek over the bars of the cell window, a jail guard came walking in, holding a list. "Good day, _untermenschen_. And how are we today?"

"Splendid." Rachel muttered.

"That will be enough, Jew-girl." he snapped. Then, with about fifty more jail guards standing along the corridors, all six cells were emptied except for those too sick to get up, and the prisoners were hurried along to a large gathering area. Even before the last prisoner limped out of the cell, the sounds of gunshots and cries echoed down through the corridor.

Jake glowered as he spotted Tobias standing by the exit, his expression impassive. "Hey, look, it's the traitor," he muttered to Rachel. She turned her head slightly, and whipped it back around when he looked straight at her. Cassie looked slightly doubtful.

"Hey, Herr Dietrich, we're ready to start." The officer called.

"Then go ahead," Tobias nodded.

"That guard must be three times Tobias' age." Cassie noted.

"Yeah, but Tobias outranks him," Jake pointed out. "That's why he's being so formal."

"The following prisoners will separate themselves and go through this door here!" the guard roared. "Elisha Gerdhardt! Isaak Emmett! Theodore Rosefeld! Aron Noroc! Josef Zebulon! Sara Berenson! Eric Mendhelsson! Gerald von Fritzhaue!"

"No!" Rachel hissed, clutching desperately at Sara's sleeve. Sara, wide-eyed, twisted around to look at Rachel.

"Rachel, what's happening?" she whimpered.

"Renald Warner! Werner Reynard! Jordan Berenson! Cassandra Johansson! Guy Waldemar!"

Jordan and Cassie both looked terrified, but after clinging tightly to both Rachel and Jake for a second, disappeared into the line slowly filing through the door. Rachel clung tighter to Sara, hoping they wouldn't notice her. Cassie and Jordan could both handle themselves, they were old enough to make decisions for themselves, and knew what lay in wait beyond those doors, but there was no way that Rachel was going to send Sara unknowingly to her death.

Tobias frowned as the last man of the five hundred or so passed through the door, then stepped away from the door, leaving two armed and nasty-looking SS officers guarding the exit. He headed into the crowds, and as prisoners pushed in their haste to get away, Sara was torn from Rachel's grasp and disappeared among the remaining prisoners. Rachel caught a glimpse of Sara's blonde head as she emerged from the crowds near the door, and looked around desperately. Tobias materialized from the shadows of the badly lit room behind Sara, and while Rachel frantically shook her head, Tobias crouched down to be at Sara's eye level and said something softly to her. She answered equally softly and then he smiled and responded. 

Rachel was ready to kill him. He had used the same smile the first time she had ever met him, the one that no girl in possession of her sanity could resist. Sara seemed to relax slightly and headed towards the door, then stopped and said something agitatedly to Tobias, who looked back behind him and then answered. Sara willingly disappeared behind the door and the three SS guards, including Tobias, slammed the door shut with a final-sounding bang.

"Sara! Jordan! Cassie!" Rachel screamed amidst the yells of hundreds of prisoners.

"Rach, come on." Jake said quietly, voice shaking with carefully contained anger. "Rachel, there's nothing we can do now."

Tobias sat quietly in the passenger seat of the transport truck, trying to ignore the cries and terrified pleadings of the prisoners behind him. Even after five years of training, they still pierced his heart. Especially now, knowing that one of his former friends and ex-girlfriend's two sisters were part of the group.

"Herr Dietrich, we're almost there," Louis Meyer said calmly as he tipped his hat to a group of Aryan women crossing the street.

"Very well." Tobias answered distantly. "We'll go through another _selektion_ when we arrive at the camp." He fingered the swastika pin on the lapel of his coat and smiled coolly back at Louis as he looked askance at him.

"You're young, for an SS captain." Louis commented. "You're not even twenty-five, are you?"

"Eighteen." Tobias admitted. "It is not the age of the officer that matters, it is the ties of loyalty. Men more than three times my age have betrayed our Fatherland. And I will not betray those to whom my loyalty lies in the Fatherland."

"I am impressed, Herr Dietrich." Louis said. "You are wise in the ways of the world for your age."

"_Raus_!_ Raus_!" (Out! Out!) the SS yelled as the doors of the truck flew open. Rifle butts rained down on the bodies of the prisoners as they dashed for fresh air. Jordan clung to Sara's hand and pulled her along.

Finally, they were gathered together in the courtyard of the camp.

"_Achtung_!" (Attention!) Tobias yelled over the murmurs of the prisoners. Then, as the crowd fell silent, he started to walk through the crowds, separating them on the right and the left. When he reached Elisha, he pushed him to the right, then the next few to the left, then one other man to the right, then more to the left. Sara was sent to the right, Jordan and Cassie to the left.

By the time the _selektion_ was finished, there was only five on the right. Jordan stepped forward, as if to join her sister, but Tobias, with a calm hand, held her back as Emery Roland, the other SS guard, forced the tiny group to disappear into a building, where the chimney was constantly belching out thick smoke. Then, as the other guards beat the remaining prisoners towards the barracks, he strode towards the building, ignoring Cassie's broken voice saying, 

"You're a monster."

__

December 25, 1938

Jake was getting seriously worried about Rachel. Over the past month, she had seemed to lose all desire to live. She grew thinner by the day and the sparkle had left her eyes. While Jake did grieve for Cassie and Jordan and Sara, he felt slightly comforted by the idea that they weren't suffering anymore.

It was late at night, and only Jake was awake. The door to the prison slid open and the black SS uniform became apparent by the little moonlight streaming in the window. The officer remained hidden in the shadows as the door to the cell slid open part way and a voice whispered, "Jake, Rachel, come with me. Don't wake anybody up."


	4. Dieter and Adelaide Markheim

Heil Freedom

A/N: All right, now is when it starts to get a little confusing, probably. Just as a warning.

DISCLAIMER: I own only Otto Selig.

****

Chapter 4/ Dieter and Adelaide Markheim

Cautiously, Jake woke Rachel and the two followed the figure into the living quarters of the prison warden, in a completely separate building from the jail. Then, he stopped, locked the door and turned around.

It was a blonde and blue-eyed man, probably only two years older than them at most. His eyes were boring into Jake's as he spoke softly, "You two have some good connections, whoever they may be. Now, there's not much time, but they'll be here in an hour, so both of you need to wash up quickly and change into these clothes." He handed two bundles to Jake and to Rachel. "If you want to go first, miss, the washroom's just behind that door."

"Who are you?" Jake asked, as Rachel, unwilling to turn down the prospect of a shower, disappeared into the bathroom.

"Lieutenant Otto Selig," he said. "Prison warden here. My contact informed me to break you and Rachel out tonight, because there's going to be a _Selektion_ tomorrow and you guys are among the marked. That's not a _good_ thing."

"Give me one good reason to trust you." Jake said suspiciously.

"I can't," Otto shrugged. "But I am asking you to trust me any way. Not every ethnic German is a bigot."

"Cassie, and Jordan, and Sara," Jake asked, before he lost his nerve.

"All taken care of." Otto said.

"How do we know that?" Rachel asked, emerging from the bathroom, rubbing her hair dry, dressed in a skirt set generally used for travel. She put the towel in the hamper and grabbed the brush from the suitcase full of women's clothes laying open on the bed and began attacking her hair with renewed energy. Jake disappeared into the bathroom now and the sounds of running water restarted.

"Whoever your connection is here is pretty high up. You've got forged papers, alias, and train tickets. The guy who's accompanying you will be SS, so you'll immediately bypass all physical examinations at borders." Otto said, ignoring Rachel's question.

"SS?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"Not all ethnic Germans are bigots. Or traitors." Otto repeated.

A glimmer of hope rekindled itself in Rachel's heart. She firmly squashed it, but it was still there…

Before Otto ushered them out the door, he gave them both a wallet containing various things a wallet should contain: identity cards, some pictures, a few marks.

"Memorize the alias and information _now_." Otto ordered.

Jake looked down at his forged card:

****

NAME: Markheim, Dieter Herbert

BIRTHDATE: September 27, 1920

NATIONALITY: Aryan German

PLACE OF RESIDENCE: Copenhagen, Denmark

"Denmark?" Jake asked, looking up. "A German in Denmark?"

"The story is this, and be sure to remember: your widowed mother moved to Copenhagen to work with the German Embassy. You don't speak Danish because your mother didn't want you mixing with the Danes. You were home-schooled in the way of the Fuhrer. You came to Berlin to visit your distant cousin Theo, who will be the SS accompanying you."

"Sounds simple enough," Rachel said. She tucked her own card back in the wallet and put it in her new purse.

****

NAME: Markheim, Adelaide Adolpha

BIRTHDATE: May 8, 1920 (that was simple enough to remember, since it really was her birthdate)

****

NATIONALITY: Aryan German

PLACE OF RESIDENCE: Copenhagen, Denmark

"Now," Otto said, looking out the window, "He's waiting outside in the car. Theo has done this before. Nothing has gone wrong yet. Don't worry, and be sure to act all excited about your trip to visit Cousin Theo in Berlin."

"All right," Rachel answered, as she and Jake picked up the suitcases and promptly dropped them 5again as "Cousin Theo" opened the door.


	5. On The Way To Freedom

Heil Freedom

A/N: Wow! You actually like my story! *sniffle* And in answer to the question of why they didn't just morph small and escape, I didn't realize I hadn't put in that they're unable to morph. Otherwise, it would just be too easy for them to escape. And about the whole suddenly-becoming-other-people thing, I'll explain that in due time. And don't worry: I haven't forgotten Marco and Ax. They'll show up in due time.

DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Otto, and Theo.

**Chapter 5: On The Way To Freedom**

            "Oh, man, how many people are we going to meet that we knew from the good ole days?" Jake grumbled. "First Tobias, now Aric."

            Meanwhile, Otto was frowning at Aric Konrad, an old school friend of Jake's from the days when he could actually go to school. "Aric? I thought Theo was taking this round."

            "Theo had to go off on another camp inspection for Fritzenfeld." Aric responded. "One of _those kinds."_

            Otto nodded in understanding. "Poor guy." Then he turned to Jake and Rachel. "Well, okay. It's no longer Cousin Theo. It's Cousin Aric. Good luck." Then he pushed them out the door.

            "This should work out perfectly now because I really do have an aunt and uncle in Copenhagen." Aric said.

            "Hey, Aric." Rachel spoke up quietly. "What do you know about Tobias?"

            "Absolutely nothing." Aric responded. "There's nobody in the SS named Tobias."

            "Why don't I believe you?" Jake muttered as they exited the car and retrieved their suitcases.

            "Good morning, Herr Konrad," the desk clerk said. "Copenhagen?"

            "Yes. I promised my aunt I'd return my cousins to Denmark. Despite the increase in security since the Fuhrer came to power, she still doesn't quite trust that some vermin might slip though the cracks." Aric answered. "She prefers that I accompany them directly to Copenhagen."

            "That's understandable," the clerk responded. "Go on right through, and have a pleasant journey."

            "Oh, I'm sure of it." Aric answered.

            Aric breezed all three of them past the physical inspections: the guards didn't even glance at them. But 'Dieter' and 'Adelaide' didn't relax until the three of them were comfortably seated in a compartment. And even then, they were still wary.

            The sounds of weeping fugitives as they were discovered at physical inspections were what they were subject to as the train pulled out of the station. Otto looked broodingly out the window. Rachel, also watching out the window, turned away as she caught a glimpse of Tobias stepping off another train. "Hmph."

            The voyage itself had virtually no problems, besides one very drunk SS entering the compartment and trying to molest Rachel. Aric and Jake quickly took care of him.

            "COPENHAGEN! ALL OFF FOR COPENHAGEN!" the conductor yelled through the aisles.

            The three stood up to get off, when Rachel suddenly clutched at Jake's sleeve. "Tell me I'm not dreaming," she whispered, face pale.

            Jake patted her hand. "I can't." he responded.

            Aric got off the train, followed by Jake and Rachel, and led them to an older couple. He greeted them, then a small voice said from behind the woman's legs, "Rachel?"

            "Sara!" Rachel gasped, kneeling down and swinging her sister up into the air. "You're safe!"

            "Of course I am." Sara responded semi-disdainfully. "I've been waiting for you _forever. What took you so long?"_

            "How long have you been here?" Jake asked suspiciously.

            "Umm… one month and one day." Sara answered.

            Before Rachel or Jake could comment, Aric asked his aunt and uncle, "Wasn't there supposed be a border-crossing arriving tonight?"

            "Yes, with Hans." Aloysius responded. "We'd best be going. Are you staying the night, Aric, or do you need to return to Germany now?"

            "Much as I'd love to stay the night, Uncle Aloysius, my, ah, 'duty' calls me back. Besides, I'm not the best person to be greeting the new arrivals." Aric allowed his Aunt Gretta to embrace him fondly one last time before he turned around and stepped aboard the train heading back to Berlin.

            "I've been learning Danish," Sara informed Rachel happily as she skipped beside her sister. "Frau Gretta's been teaching me. Frau Eva and Herr Walter too."

            "Eva and Walter?" Jake asked. "Marco's parents?"

            "Yep." Sara answered.

            "Marco?"

            "Jake?"

            "Ax!"

            "Rachel."

            The reunion was a bit strained. Marco and Ax, who had been living with Marco's family, had moved away almost a year before, when Walter and Eva decided it was too dangerous to stay. Jake and Rachel were sick from their extended stay in the prison; Ax and Marco were barely recognizable as the jumpy duo they had been in Germany.

            "What's a border-crossing?" Rachel asked at dinner that night.

            "That's when we get a group of refugees who have been traveling 24-7, from the camps, from prisons or directly from the cities." Eva answered, frowning at Marco as he attempted to flick a bread crumb at Jake. "They should be arriving soon."

            There came a knock at the door. Gretta opened the door to find a group of five bedraggled fugitives, led by an equally bedraggled middle-aged man, who said through chattering teeth, "Wouldn't have some hot coffee to spare, would you?"

            "Oh Hans!" Gretta exclaimed. "All of you, come in, come in." the group entered and Gretta, Eva and Rachel quickly poured some coffee into mugs for the weary travelers.

            Hans was relating some details of the journey to Aloysius, Walter, Eva and Gretta. Meanwhile, two of the fugitives had thrown their arms around the rest of the group.

            "Oh, Cassie…" Jake whispered and stroked the back of her head as she lay her head down on his shoulder. "You're safe. No more running for us."

            Meanwhile, Sara was jumping excitedly around Jordan, who being caught in a stranglehold by Rachel.

            "Cassie, may I speak with you alone for a moment?" Ax asked quietly.

            "Sure, Ax." Cassie answered and the two went into the living room as Jake joined his cousins.

            "Cassie, do you sense that something is not right here?" Ax asked.

            "I have the same feeling, Ax." Cassie agreed. "Like, I can remember the Yeerks and everything in the 90s, but I've got the memories of this time, of a childhood in Germany. It makes no sense: this is way too long ago for me to have been alive. I'm not even supposed to be born for another 43 years! My _grandparents_ are supposed to be like, in their childhood and adolescence now. Why would this be happening if this is one of the Ellimist's tasks?"

            "I do not know, Cassie." Ax admitted. "It seems strange that Marco does not recall anything about the Yeerks or the Animorphs. He truly believes he belongs in this time. He is telling me I must grow out of these 'childhood tales'. And yet he speaks to me like I'm a child."

            "Rachel and Jake don't remember anything either." Cassie sighed. "And who knows anything about Tobias anymore. Frankly, you would think with his father having been a pastor— see, there it is again. I _know_ Tobias lives with his uncle and has for a really long time, but I can definitely recall meeting his parents on more than one occasion. Right up until five years ago, after Hitler— again! We came in 1936, right? Right. So why do I recall 1933, 1928, 1925?!"

            Cassie was really getting worked up now.

            "I do not know, Cassie." Ax said softly. "Come. We'll leave this for tonight."

            The other three escapees had introduced themselves: Lysbeth, a woman about 40 who had escaped from Dachau, where she been imprisoned for refusing to allow her children to join the _Hitlerjugend; Friedrich, a man in his mid-thirties, Aryan but wanted by the Nazis for aiding the Resistance; and Henry, an elderly Jewish man, whose family had already left for the safety of other countries: Canada, America and England._

            "I told them to get to safety first and I would follow later," he related later that evening, with tears in his eyes. "Then the Nazis withdrew my visa." He pulled out the only thing he had brought with him: a wallet containing nothing but pictures of his three children, three children-in-law and ten grandchildren. "Solomon and Ilsa and Sarah, Reuben and Nathaneal left for England three years ago. Deborah and Jakob and Elijah, Josef and Aaron have been in Canada for eight years. Thaddeus and Rachel and Naomi, Absalom, Benjamin and Ezekiel have lived in America for six months."

            "Mama's name is Naomi." Sara commented gravely. "And my name is Sara. And I have a sister named Rachel. And my cousin's name is Jakob. But we call him Jake."

            "What a coincidence." Henry smiled. "How old are you?"

            "Ten years old." Sara said proudly.

            "You're the same age as my Sarah and Reuben." Henry said. "When I write her in England, I will be sure to tell her about Sara in Denmark who is the same age as her and whose mama has the same name as Cousin Naomi, whose sister has the same name as Auntie Rachel and whose cousin has the same name as Uncle Jakob." Sara giggled and the laughter made its way around the kitchen. It was interrupted by the phone ringing and rudely cut short as Aloysius Mm-hmm-ed and Oh, no-ed and then hung up grimly.

            "They've caught Theo."****


	6. Theo

Heil Freedom

**_REVIEW COMMENT_**

**moon*wolf2:** THANK YOU! Somebody's noticed!!!!! *is dancing around thanking God* SOMEBODY's noticed that 'Theo' might be Tobias! I was wondering if I was being too subtle. Or had exceptionally forgetful readers. But you noticed, so THANK YOU!

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, people. School's started again, so bear with me and long waits. And yes, this will have religious themes running through it. It's set in the Holocaust, what did you expect? *reads a not-so-nice review and starts bawling* Not convincing? I don't claim to be a money-making authoress! Of course there's going to be things wrong with it! *wails*

DISCLAIMER: I own only… a bunch of people, but not as many people as I would like to.

**Chapter 6: Theo**

            "_What_?!" All three other adults, plus Hans, Friedrich, Marco and Ax, yelped. Sara's eyes widened.

            "Of all the people they could catch, they _had_ to catch Theo!" Friedrich groaned. 

"Oh, I hope he gets that cyanide pill before they make him talk!" Hans moaned.

"You would give him a cyanide pill?" Eva asked hoarsely.

"You would rather we take the chance of him talking?" Friedrich asked logically. "He's very high up on the hierarchy."

"But he's barely more than a boy!" Eva protested.

"And I hate the thought of ending his life this soon," Hans said soothingly. "But we just can't take the chance. Plus, if the Nazis haven't already executed him, they will soon."

"They've already dispatched one of the other members to slip a pill to him, just in case they've already found the one he was carrying." Aloysius said quietly.

"Who's Theo?" Jake asked later that evening, as they were going to sleep. Friedrich and Hans and the other adults were still downstairs discussing it; the girls had all been dispatched to their own bedroom to sleep. Marco and Ax and Jake were in sleeping bags on the floor; Henry was already asleep in the bed.

"Theo's the guy who does most of the organizing for Resistance stuff in Berlin." Marco explained. "I've never actually seen him, but he comes and goes from Denmark at odd intervals. But he's, like, the head honcho in Berlin and has been for years. Apparently, he's really young, though. About our age."

"It is amazing that the Nazis have not caught him yet. Maze. Zing. Amazing." Ax added.

"Ax, stop it." Marco yawned. "We both know they haven't caught him yet because he's a prodigy."

"He'd have to be." Jake agreed. "I mean, eighteen years old and head of the Resistance cells in Berlin? Right in the thick of the fray? Can you imagine all the pressure he's got on him?"

"How'd he get caught, though?" Marco wondered aloud.

The next morning, Jake woke up to find Marco and Ax both gone. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he went downstairs to the kitchen. Gretta was busily banging pots and pans around aimlessly; Aloysius and Friedrich were both still sitting at the table, grim expressions on their faces.

"Where'd Marco and A—A—A—Ax go?" Jake yawned.

"Take a seat, Jake." Gretta said absently. "The Delacours left for their house a few hours ago. How do you like your eggs?"

"Um, whatever." Jake said. "So what's going on with this Theo guy?"

Friedrich sighed. "From what they know, Theo was on another border-crossing trip to the harbouring family in Esbjerg. It's closer to the border than we," he added. "It makes it easier for Theo, since it's a shorter trip and he's got to come up with plausible excuses about his absence. Somewhere between Berlin and the border, they caught him but miraculously enough, none of the escapees. They somehow made it over the border and just informed us now. So actually, it may be too late for Theo. He may be long dead."

            "Tell us!" the interrogator spat into Theo's face.

            Theo, despite the bruises and cuts he had already received, remained silent, as he had for the past few hours.

            "Break another one." the head ordered the underling, who promptly took the pliers and broke another finger. "Tell us!"

            "'Our present sufferings are not worth comparing with the glory that will be revealed in us.'" (Romans 8:18) Theo hissed through his teeth.

            "Don't you quote that trash to me!" Wolfgang snarled. "Tell me who the other lowlife traitors are!"

            "' It is better, if it is God's will, to suffer for doing good than for doing evil.'" (1 Peter 3:17) Theo snapped through the pain.

            "Break another one."

            " "Watch and pray so that you will not fall into temptation. The spirit is willing but the body is weak." He went away a second time and prayed, "My Father, if it is not possible for this cup to be taken away unless I drink, it may your will be done."'" (Matthew 26:41-42) Theo hissed.

            This time, the underling didn't even wait for the order before breaking another finger.

_            "Be a good boy in Sunday School, Theo," Alice Emery whispered as the children were dismissed for Sunday School._

_            "Aw, Mom, I will," 13-year-old Theo scoffed as he followed the other older boys up to the alcove where the 12- and 13-year-olds met for their class. _

_Once they arrived, Frau Dietrich came in the class and said briskly, "There will be no class for all the class from age 8 upwards today. If you all can go back to sit with your parents, that would be it."_

_"I wonder why we're not having a class," Elisabeth Zacharia whispered to her friends as the groups returned to the sanctuary, less noisy than usual._

_Theo slouched back into his seat next to his mother and one of the other 13-year-old boys, Pastor Dietrich's son Tobias, joined both his parents, which had most of the adults buzzing._

_A uniformed man stood up and from behind the podium, announced, "Most of you are all pure Aryan. The elite in Germany. Der Fuhrer is offering each of you the chance to drive out all those unworthy to share in Germany's greatness. Those ages 18 to 65 may take part in his German Workers Council. The young ones ages 8 to 17 can be part of the Hitler Youth. Those who agree, I will ask you to stand. Those of you with Jewish, Slavic or otherwise non-Aryan heritage are asked to refrain from partaking."_

_While most of the able audience stood, Werner Dietrich held his son down, though there was no need to. Tobias was looking disgusted enough. Theo, as well, remained sitting with his parents._

_"Very good. Now, if you'll just step right through the doors and register, that would be good. Those with non-Aryan heritage are asked to leave. Werner Dietrich, may I request a presence with you and your family?"_

_"You could, but I wouldn't accept," Werner muttered. Tobias looked at his dad warily._

_"Alice, Theo, come on," Wilhem Emery said softly. "Let's leave now."_

**A few weeks later…**__

            The phone rang and Sara, yelling "I'll get it!", dashed and tumbled down the stairs to the phone.

            "Owww… hello?" She said into the receiver in Danish.

            "Hello, is this the Konrad residence?" a tired voice asked in German.

            "Who is this?" she asked suspiciously.

            "A friend… with… friend…Copenhagen Harbour…" he answered before he seemed to have passed out and concerned Danish voices called in the distance, "Hey, Mister, you all right?"

            "Gretta! Aloysius!" Sara screamed.

            "Who was it, Sara?" Jake asked, emerging from the kitchen at a run.

            "I don't know!" Sara whimpered. "He just said something about a friend with friend and Copenhagen Harbour and then he didn't talk anymore!"

            "A friend with a friend?" Aloysius asked. "In Copenhagen Harbour?"

            "Oh, Aloysius, you don't think it's…" Gretta gasped.

            When the men of the Danish Blue Street Resistance Cell (in other words, Aloysius, Walter, Friedrich, Jake, Marco and Ax) returned the next day, they were hauling between them a battered, bruised, broken and bandaged guy, who looked to be about 18.

            "Meet Theo." Friedrich said wryly, as Theo gingerly lowered himself into a chair. "Theo, meet… everybody."

            Theo looked up briefly to Rachel's disappointed expression and said, "Were you _that_ desperate for me to die?"

            "No, no." Rachel quickly said. "It's just that…"

            "You thought I was someone else." Theo finished shortly. "Everybody's got someone they wish was in the Resistance. Not everybody is. So who's the girl who saved my life?"

            "That would be Sara," Jordan answered, pulling her younger sister forward.

            "Thank you, Sara." Theo said, surprisingly cheerful for his current state of health. "So, introduce me to people, Friedrich!"

            "All right," Friedrich laughed. "That was Sara. This is Aloysius, Walter, Anders, but we call him Ax, don't ask why; Marco, Jake. They're the 'official' members. Then there's Eva and Gretta, Jordan and Rachel."

            "Rachel, did you say?" Theo asked. "I seem to recall Theo talking about a Rachel."

            "Rachel's a fairly common name among Jewish people," Jake was quick to say.

            "Oh." Theo mumbled. "Hi, I'm Theo. Theo is my real name, not a code name."

            "You're not _the Theo." Gretta said._

            "Actually, I am." Theo said sheepishly. "There's two of us. The other Theo's the one who does all the traveling and action. I did most of the planning."

            "Yeah, because you look nothing like the Theo I know." Aloysius agreed.

            "Theo Emery?" Jake asked. "No way."

            "Hmm?" Theo turned and looked closer at him. "Not Jake Berenson!"

            "More old school friends?" Rachel asked dryly.

            "Not quite." Jake answered. "I actually only knew Theo through Tobias. What happened to him?"

            Theo appeared a little ill at ease. "Tobias? I, uh, I, don't really know. I didn't really see all that much of him after his dad got arrested."

            "Oh, didn't you know?" Rachel asked sardonically. "Tobias is a SS officer."

            "WHAT?!" Marco and Ax both yelped.

            "So _that's why Rachel's been so prone to fits of anger," Marco muttered._

            "Excuse me?" Rachel demanded angrily.

            "I rest my case." Marco whimpered and dashed from the room with Rachel on his tail.

            Theo laughed for a second and then doubled over in pain. "Ouch. Oh, I think I'd better refrain from laughing too hard for a while."

            In the last week of August in 1939, almost eight months after his escape to Denmark, Theo's injuries had almost completely healed. He was constantly discussing the Resistance building up in Denmark with the other Blue Street guys.

            One morning, the phone rang and Rachel was the first one there, beating out both her sisters, Jake and Cassie. "Hello?" she asked in Danish, which she appeared to have picked up rather quickly.

            "Hello, may I speak to Theo?" a slightly-familiar voice asked in German.

            "That depends." Rachel answered warily. "Probably not."

            "All right, fine," the voice said. "Just tell him that we're going to be activating Project Oswiecim."

            "Activating Project Oswiecim." Rachel repeated just as Theo entered the room. His eyes flew open and he snatched the receiver out of Rachel's grip.

            "Theo, are you INSANE?! Don't tell me they're actually going ahead with it!! Project Oswiecim? You're crazy, you're suicidal, you're — don't tell me you're just doing your duty! You sound awfully close. If you're in Copenhagen, watch out, because I'm beating you out of this! What? Whaddaya mean, we might be activating Project Amalienborg? The Nazis will never get through us Danes. Yes, I am referring to myself as a Dane now. I might be German by birth, but until Germany comes back to their senses and jails all those stupid Nazis, I'm not German." He slammed the phone back down and whirled around to face four very suspicious faces. "What?" He was very irritated by now.


	7. Theo and Theo or are they?

Heil Freedom

A/N: Hey! Sorry about the long wait, but I'm one busy bee this year. So bear with me!

DISCLAIMER: I own only whom I own.

**_Chapter 7: Theo and Theo (or are they?)_**

                "Hey, Theo!" Jake called on the morning of September 1, 1939. "The Nazis have just invaded Poland!"

                Theo muttered under his breath, "So Project Oswiecim commences. Jeez, I hope Theo's caught up on his sleep, 'cause he's not gettin' any for a while."

                Theo #2, as the girls were referring to him, called again that night. Theo spent the good part of four hours on the phone with him, discussing the plans.

                It was starting to bug Rachel, the way Theo #2 sounded so familiar, and yet she couldn't place his voice…

                In April of 1940, almost seven months after Poland's invasion, Theo headed out with Aloysius to meet with Theo #2, as he was in Copenhagen for some sort of meeting.

                "Are you sure I can't come with you?" Marco, Jake, Cassie and Rachel all begged.

                "Yes." Theo told them decisively. "The less people who know Theo's physical appearance and stuff, the better."

                "The boy's got a point, kids," Walter pointed out. "Aloysius is the only one who really needs to meet with Theo #2 face to face, since we don't know if Theo #1 is going to be sent to Poland or not."

                "I somehow doubt it," Theo muttered. "Theo's going to take it upon himself to go to Poland."

                "Then you're just going to have to talk him out of it." Aloysius told him. "We need Theo #2 right where he is."

                "Yeah, but Theo's a pretty stubborn guy when it comes to the Resistance." Theo argued. "He'll twist your ear so crazily, you'll find yourself arguing him to go to Poland, and you'll realize this a month after the fact."

                Aloysius sighed irritably. "I am so tired of you two boys and your bickering." He muttered. "It's like a couple of brothers. Or cousins. Or friends."

                "Aloysius, _do_ try to be back in time for the border-crossing arrivals tonight," Gretta admonished. "And Aric's coming for a little holiday."

                "I will, Gretta." Aloysius assured her as the two left.

                "Where is that Aloysius?!" Gretta growled under her breath as she paced around the kitchen table. "He could've at least called! And the border-crossing is late! And Aric's train is late! Everybody's _late_!"

                Rachel looked up from the newspaper. "Don't worry about it, Gretta. The train probably got held up at the border by the new security measures. That means that the border-crossing has to be more careful when they're crossing. And who knows how long that meeting with the Theos was supposed to be?"

                Cassie studied the table intently. She didn't want to say anything, but the dream she had had the night before had unnerved her about the events of tonight. It was like a travel into the future…

_                "Tobias, what'd they do to you?!" Theo was gasping as he knelt next to a nearly motionless body, bloodied head and wrists slowly soaking the SS uniform._

_                "You went to Sunday School, Theo," the voice of Theo #2 came faintly. "Take a wild guess what they'd do to a son of a pastor."_

_                "Jake, get out of here now!" Aric screamed as the sounds of hobnailed boots sounded on the floor of the train station. "They're invading! Get going! Warn Theo and Uncle Aloysius!"_

_                "Halt!" Harsh German came roaring through the corridors as Jake dashed out the doors again._

                "Cassie or Rachel, can one of you get the phone, please?" Gretta asked as the phone jolted them out of their reverie.

                Rachel grabbed the receiver and said, "Hello. Oh, hey, Jake. What? You're joking! You're _not_? Jake, this isn't funny! Jake! Jake! JAKOB BERENSON, stop this right this instant! You're scaring me! Just be careful. Come home right now. I'm not kidding, Jake, you get your butt back on Blue Street pronto." She hung up angrily, then turned to Gretta and Cassie and said quietly, "Jake says that the Germans are invading through the train stations." She stormed out of the kitchen in anger.

                "They're invading through the streets, too." Aloysius' tired voice came as he held the door open for Theo, who came in, struggling with the almost-dead weight of somebody who was most likely Theo #2.

                "Oh my goodness, what happened to you?" Cassie gasped, immediately jumping up from her chair and forgetting the dream.

                "Take a wild guess," the pain-stricken voice of Theo #2 came, semi-disdainfully.

                Cassie blinked momentarily, before she redirected her attention to the wounded Resistance member. Gazing closely at him, she stifled back a gasp when he lifted up his eyes to meet hers, the soft blue-green betraying more information than words could ever convey.

"That's no Resistance member. That's a traitor," Jake said, entering the kitchen and noting the SS insignia.

                "Hey!" Aric's injured voice came as he entered through the front door. "Just because we wear the SS uniform, it doesn't mean we're Nazis! Give us a bit of credit here! Whoa, Theo and Theo, what happened to _you_? Theo, the injured Theo, I mean,"

                "Just call me by my real name, _please_?" his faint voice came. "I haven't heard my real name in years."

                "All right." Aric paused. "Hold on, I don't even know your real name!"

                "That's right, you _don't_." Theo #1 said in wonderment. "I'm the only person who knows."

                "Because you knew me pre-Hitler era." Theo #2 said dryly, drawing in a breath with a hiss as he gently lifted the sleeve of his jacket to check on his wounds. He said something in English, a language that virtually nobody but Theo #1 had even come close to mastering.

                Rachel, who had stopped outside the kitchen and was hidden, listening, nearly flinched. Theo #2 sounded way too familiar. Even the inflections in his voice, the expressions he used, the use of English phrases in random spots…

                "Rachel," Cassie said softly. "Come with me for a moment. I think I need to talk to you about something."

                "What?" Rachel asked, allowing her best friend to pull her halfway up the flight of stairs.

                "Theo #2," Cassie started. "Do you know who he is? Really."

                "I don't know anything these days, Cassie," Rachel said, putting her head in her hands and shaking her head. "It's so confusing. Like I'm a visitor from another time or something, and I haven't the slightest idea where I come from or where I'm going, or why I'm here. And I blame it all on Tobias. I was fine until he betrayed us. Betrayed me. Us. Me."

                "Don't be too hasty in stamping that judgment on him, Rachel." Cassie said quietly.

                "Why shouldn't I?" Rachel lashed out.

                "Because," Cassie hesitated.

                "Hey, Jake," Theo #2 said weakly.

                "How do you know my name?" Jake asked suspiciously.

                There was a slightly wounded expression in Theo #2's eyes before Theo #1 said "It's Tobias, Jake."

                "WHAT?!" Jake and Rachel's disbelieving and slightly outraged voices came in unison.

                Tobias flinched, partially at the volume and partially at the peroxide Gretta was busy pouring over the punctures on his wrists. Though she was trying to be gentle and dabbed at it timidly, it still hurt almost as badly as the torture itself had.

                "You can't be serious!" Jake raged. "What is _he_ doing here? Let the Nazis deal with their own kind!"

                Theo sighed. "Tobias, you didn't tell me _this _would happen. This meaning the reaction we appear to be getting from Rachel and Jake."

                "I wasn't expecting to survive torture if I got caught, y'know." Tobias said bluntly. He held up a wrist, where there was a hole at least two centimetres in diameter. "Tell you the truth, I think it's a miracle I made it here at all. I figured I would bite it— _Rachel_? Rachel's here?"

                "Yeah." Aric answered. "Why is this such a surprise to you?"

                "I dunno." Tobias mumbled. "I just figured she was on her own with Jordan and Sara. Maybe Cassie, but—"

                "No, Aunt Gretta found them all so adorable, she couldn't toss them out." Aric supplied. "Corny though it may sound."

                "How do you know about Jordan and Sara and Cassie?" Jake asked suspiciously.

                "Hello, person who arranged for you all to come here in the first place." Theo said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. He pointed at Tobias for added emphasis.

                "What?" Rachel's clearly skeptical voice came from the doorway.

                "Rach, you're a smart girl," Aric drawled. "You can figure it out."

                Rachel glowered at Aric before thinking back to years ago…

_                "Don't think I don't realize that. All right, go down the hallway until you reach number 1019. Knock_ softly_ on the door, and tell them I sent you. Now!"_

_                Tobias frowned as the last man of the five hundred or so passed through the door, then stepped away from the door, leaving two armed and nasty-looking SS officers guarding the exit. He headed into the crowds, and as prisoners pushed in their haste to get away, Sara was torn from Rachel's grasp and disappeared among the remaining prisoners. Rachel caught a glimpse of Sara's blonde head as she emerged from the crowds near the door, and looked around desperately. Tobias materialized from the shadows of the badly lit room behind Sara, and while Rachel frantically shook her head, Tobias crouched down to be at Sara's eye level and said something softly to her. She answered equally softly and then he smiled and responded._

_                Rachel was ready to kill him. He had used the same smile the first time she had ever met him, the one that no girl in possession of her sanity could resist. _

_Sara seemed to relax slightly and headed towards the door, then stopped and said something agitatedly to Tobias, who looked back behind him and then answered. Sara willingly disappeared behind the door and the three SS guards, including Tobias, slammed the door shut with a final-sounding bang._

_                "Cassie, and Jordan, and Sara," Jake asked._

_                "All taken care of." Otto said._

_                "How do we know that?" Rachel asked._

_                "Whoever your connection is here is pretty high up. You've got forged papers, alias, and train tickets. The guy who's accompanying you will be SS, so you'll immediately bypass all physical examinations at borders." Otto said, ignoring Rachel's question._

_                "SS?" Rachel asked skeptically._

_                "Not all ethnic Germans are bigots. Or traitors." Otto repeated._

                "You were playing the SS the whole time," Jake said quietly.

                "Using," Tobias corrected. "Not playing, using. I wasn't just on it for a joyride, y'know. I used them, yes, I did."

                "And they found you out." Cassie finished.

                "That would be correct." Tobias affirmed.

                "And you're still alive?" Rachel asked skeptically.

                At this, Tobias seemed to lose any cheer he might've retained. "Even torturers need dinner and sleep. They stuck me back in my cell for the night and Otto busted me loose. Probably at cost to his own life. I don't know how he figured he was going to pull it off. I came here by Route 284."

                "Ouch. That's a long way to go after surviving torture." Theo flinched. "Who was on duty?"

                "Tobias!" Sara said in surprise as she entered the kitchen, followed by Jordan. "Gee, somebody roughed you up pretty bad."

                "No really?" Aric asked semi-sarcastically. "So who was on duty, Tobias?" he repeated.

                Tobias hissed in pain again as Gretta accidentally spilt peroxide in the open wound again. "That –ow!— Baldwin guy they transferred from Dachau,"

                "Ouch."

                "And –yeow!— Bing Clovis."

                Despite herself, Rachel snorted. "_Bing__ Clovis_? Sounds like a children's entertainer."

                "Sure." Tobias gasped in pain again. "One wielding a… flog… and gun… and…"

                "Nail and mallet?" Jordan supplied, taking one looked at the finally clean but reopened wound on Tobias' wrist and turning a vile shade of green.

                "Yeah, that too. No, wait, no. That was Baldwin." Tobias inhaled sharply as Gretta started on the other wrist while Cassie, taking pity on the poor boy, started wrapping the wrist. "No, Cassie, it needs to be tighter."

                "Tobias, any tighter and I'll be cutting off circulation," Cassie answered.

                Tobias shook his head. "If Gretta didn't have possession of my other hand, I could stick all five fingers in the space between bandage and wrist. It's too loose. Tighten it."

                Cassie glared momentarily at him, but did as she was asked, as Tobias just looked so pathetic and ready to drop asleep right where he was sitting. "Tobias, stay awake." She ordered.

                Tobias seemed to ignore the admonishment and his eyes began to flutter shut when Rachel finally reached over and pinched him hard in the nape of the neck. Jolting awake, he yelped "What was that for?!"

                "Wake up," Rachel said calmly, crossing her arms.

                "That's going to leave a bruise," Tobias whined, rubbing his free hand over the injured area.

                "Tobias, that's not hard to do." Aric pointed out. "A person could _brush _against you and leave a bruise."

                "True enough," Cassie laughed, sitting back on her heels. "Now, what does your head feel like?"

                "If you even come near me with a bandage, it's going to be a Q-Tip." Tobias commented dryly. "I don't need anything for my head. Just a wet cloth should do fine. These guys didn't even dig them quite as deep as the Roman soldiers would've."

                "A _what_? And what's this about Roman soldiers?" Jake wondered aloud.

                Theo, meanwhile, had paled. "They tried to—"

                "Not 'tried', 'did'." Tobias said quickly, cutting off the rest of Theo's exclamation.

                "That's a new approach," Aric commented. "Never heard of them ever—"

                "It's supposed to be a 'top-secret method'," Tobias said satirically. "They've been discussing it in high places for the last two months. Every single meeting. Ugh." He shuddered.

                "What did they do?" Rachel asked evenly, watching as Tobias tried futilely to pull his sleeve back over his bandaged wrists.

                "You don't need to know," Tobias answered, equally evenly.

                "Why don't you go change clothes?" Gretta said pointedly. "Jake should have some clothes that fit you."

                "Of course they'll fit." Jake muttered under his breath. "I've been abused for years, starved for months, jailed for weeks and he's _still_ smaller than me."

                "You're just a big guy, Jake." Aric grinned.

                "Can I help it if I'm built like a Nazi?" Jake snapped.

                "Can we just go?" Tobias asked. "I want clean clothes. I don't ask much, do I?"

                "But then, you're coming straight back down here, Tobias Dietrich, and you are telling me exactly how it is _you_ got caught." Theo added firmly.

                "And that is a tale in itself." Tobias muttered as he hobbled up the stairs cautiously, aided in part by Sara and Cassie.


End file.
